When Two Become One
by Sirie
Summary: HGSB. Hermione gets hurt in battle. When she wakes, she's in blackness. She meets Sirius there and they end up in the same body when Hermione wakes up. What is life going to be like in the same body?  Bad summary, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all of Harry Potter…. Can you hear the heavy sarcasm in my voice? Yea, not mine!

Author's Note: Okay, people, this is a new story! Duh, lol. I hope you like it, and if you're any reader from my other stories, I hope you'll enjoy this too. Thanks for looking in to it, and let me know if you think this is good and bad. Please review and let me know exactly what you think. This story idea came to me while reading Saving Sirius by Maranjade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thunder echoed around them. Hermione Granger screamed as another beam of light shot past her. The sounds of screaming a death was all around her. Lightning streaked across the sky. The rain pounded down on them all, making it hard to see and easy to slip and fall, making oneself vulnerable. Hermione shot back another spell, finally hitting her target. She watched the man fall to the ground, dead. She'd been in this fight for far too long. She didn't believe in shooting to maim. They were shooting to kill, so was she.

A bolt of lightning hit nearby and Hermione turned to see that most everyone around her had stopped fighting. All eyes fell on the battle which the lightning had struck almost killing both of the fighters. Harry and Voldemort still shot spells as soon as they struggled up from the ground. Their wands were smoking and both of them looked almost dead as it was. Harry laughed, sounding crazier than Voldemort. That surprised the dark wizard, giving Harry the split instant he needed to kill him. Voldemort crumpled to the ground, a look of shock on his face. Hermione cheered, the first to make a noise.

Then she felt it. That pain, searing in her shoulder. She was still in mid-cheer, her face hadn't quite lost its merriment. She looked down, confused and saw it. It was a dagger, silver and metal, and the hilt had the emblem of a snake. It was stuck just where her heart was supposed to be. Jets of light erupted above her as she fell to the cold, soaked ground. She tried to scream, but the pain… and then she started going numb. The rain poured down around them still. She closed her eyes and took a deep ragged breath. The shouts around her were lessening. She felt warm hands on her face and the rain stopped falling on her eye lids. She opened her eyes the best she could and saw the beautiful green of Harry's eyes.

"Harry…" She whispered, everything going black.

Hermione felt herself floating. She opened her eyes, but still felt like she hadn't opened her eyes. Everything was still black. She started to panic, feeling closed in. She reached out and felt nothing. She tried calling out, but there was still nothing. She screamed but she heard nothing. She tried to see if she was crying, but her hands didn't come in contact with her face. She knew she was crying, she could feel the tears on her face, but she couldn't touch herself, couldn't feel her own skin. Was she dead? She let herself float on, and her tears fell even though she couldn't feel them.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called. She looked about frantically and couldn't see anything. She reached out and still felt nothing. "Try focusing your voice. You have to concentrate on the words here." She knew she was crying again.

"Hello?" She asked, smiling in hope when her voice actually came out.

"Good! Now focus on making your body solid. You're a smart witch, you can do it." Came that same familiar, deep voice. Trying to place it, she concentrated on her skin… her hair… the color of her eyes… her clothes… She focused on every part of her body, willing it to come in fully.

"I can't see anything."She called out, her voice raspy. How long had she been there? A deep chuckle seemed to surround her.

"Did you focus on your eyes?"

"Of course I did! I saw the chocolate color in my mind!" She snapped, sounding angry. He laughed again.

"How about just focusing on your eyes period? Focus on actually using your eyes." Hermione concentrated extremely hard and she started being able to make something out. Then she saw the image directly in front of her. She nearly screamed, half with happiness, half with sorrow. She was so happy to see him again. Yet she was so upset because seeing him meant she was dead.

Sirius Black, albeit a younger Sirius Black, floated forward to hug her tight. She cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. He laughed as her tears fell freely and sobs wracked her body. He cooed and stroked her head. Finally, he pulled back to see her puffy eyes and red nose. She smiled sadly up at him.

"You're not glad to see me?" Sirius asked playfully, smiling at her. He looked to be no more than thirty, and a healthy thirty at that.

"Of course I am, Sirius. It's not that! I'm… I'm… I'M DEAD!" She wailed, starting to sob again. Sirius' barking laughed echoed around them again.

"Wrong, Bookworm!" Sirius told her. "If you're here, you're not dead, but barely hanging on to life." She looked up at him in hope. "I'm stuck here forever because my body's not dead, just lost in the veil."

"Oh, Sirius!" Hermione wailed suddenly, clutching him tightly. He laughed.

"Miss me much?" Sirius asked, smiling down at her. She leaned back and punched him in the arm, finding it hard to move her muscles. His eyes noticed this and he smiled sadly. "You'll be fine. You're going to wake up!"

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at him in unsure shock. He motioned to her muscles.

"I've been in here for how long?" Sirius asked, trying to do some sort of figuring in his head. Hermione thought about it. She mumbled 'seven years.' He smiled. "No wonder you look so grown up. I've met many people in my time here. Those who could move freely and with ease, even more than me, died and it was amazing to see them cross over. Sometimes the light was purple, others white, all sorts of beautiful things. But then there were those who had trouble moving, like you. It wasn't long after I met them that I saw them being forced back to the living world." His face was sad when he said this. "I lost a lot of new friends back to the living world, and many to crossing over. But you'll be yanked back too." Hermione looked comforted by this.

They spent a lot of time there, having a good time. With each passing, what they came to think of as days, Hermione found it harder and harder to move. Nearly what seemed like a month later, Hermione could barely move at all. Sirius would sit there, holding her. Then came the day where Hermione could barely move her arms. They floated in the darkness. It was then that Hermione started crying.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, worry crossing his face. "Are you hurt?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I feel this tugging by my spine… am… am I about to go back?" Hermione looked up at him through worried eyes. Sirius smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"That's wonderful, Hermione. You get to go home." Sirius told her, rubbing her head gently. Hermione shook her head.

"I have to leave you here…" She whispered through her sobs. Sirius looked down, this thought just dawning on him. He smiled sadly, almost weakly.

"That's true. Send my love back to them all." Sirius' voice was quiet and hurt. Hermione started feeling the pulling harder. She started moving away from him. She forced her arms to move, grabbing around his neck. He yelped in pain as they were pulled quickly though the darkness.

"I won't leave you behind!" Hermione shrieked, forcing her arms to pull him all the way to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. " I don't know what bringing you back will do, but I'm going to." As those words left her mouth, they burst through bright lights. Were they crossing over? Hermione closed her eyes, closing them tight. Sirius disappeared from her arms and she cried out, tears falling as the pulling became painful.

"SIRIUS!!!"

Hermione lost consciousness.

"I think she's coming around…" Harry said to Ron, both sitting beside her bed. They leaned over and glanced down at her face. She looked like she was in pain. "Go get a healer!" Ron ran from the room, calling for help.

"SIRIUS!" She screamed out, her whole body going rigid. Harry felt his jaw drop. And then she went relaxed, her breathing irregular. A healer hurried in with Ron on his heels. He examined Hermione, his wand moving a few inches over her body. It went from her feet to her head. It hesitated over her head and the healer smiled.

"It seems that she's out of her coma. She should wake at any time." The healer told them, shaking both of their hands. "Congratulations Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." They looked at him, dumbfounded. The healer left, a smile on his face.

Harry was left to wonder exactly what had been going on in Hermione's mind while she'd been in a coma. He didn't tell Ron that Hermione had called out for Sirius. He just sat there, staring at her. He didn't know what was going on. Had she been dreaming about Sirius? It was a few hours later that Hermione started moaning. She didn't open her eyes, but Harry's hand immediately went to hers and squeezed it.

"Water…" Hermione barely croaked out. Harry quickly grabbed a nearby glass and held it to her lips, the straw going between them. She drank deeply before leaning back spluttering. She finally calmed down.

"It's okay, Hermione, Ron and I are here for you." Harry told her reassuringly. Hermione smiled, feeling happy.

"Ron? Harry?" She breathed, opening her eyes. Both boys stared down at her smiling, then their faces went slack with shock. "What?" She asked panicked.

"Y…Your eyes!" Ron choked out. Hermione glanced around and saw a mirror sitting on the nightstand. She grabbed it and looked in it, her own expression full of shock. Then she smiled. Her eyes weren't just their normal brown. They had rims of silver around the pupil and around the outside. Plus little streaks of it between the outlines. Hermione knew why her eyes were that way.

"Sirius…" She whispered, barely loud enough for Harry to hear, Ron did not. She heard his chuckle in her head.

' Yes, Booky?' A playful voice whispered in her mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Okay people! Sorry it wasn't very long and it was rushed, but I wanted to get this part established to move on with what I think is funny. I was told, rather rudely as a matter of fact, that what I think is funny is actually rather stupid and I don't have an ounce of humor in my mind….damn loser… so tell me what you think so far! And I know that I really should be working on my other two stories, but I had to get this out, and I'm gonna work on another one that's been stuck in my head recently. But I will keep working on the other two too! Review my lovely readers! PLEASE!!!lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to Harry Potter. If I did, they wouldn't be for children.

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out for yall. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and give me some feedback.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione smiled at Harry when Ron left the room to notify everybody that she'd awoken. Harry started at her, as if trying to figure something out. Her smile wavered some. When Harry was sure that Ron wasn't about to come barging back in the door, he sat forward.

"What exactly is going on, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking her hand. She smiled at him still.

'His hand is so soft.' Sirius said in her mind, his voice high pitched and girly. He chuckled deeply. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Harry, while I was asleep, I was in a dark place. I was confused and scared at first, but somebody found me and helped me." She told him. He patiently listened. "It was Sirius. He said it was some kind of limbo. He was stuck there because he wasn't either dead or alive. I was there, because I was in a coma. After a long time, I felt myself being tugged back. And I just couldn't leave him there. I just couldn't…" She felt her voice breaking.

"What exactly are you saying, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione hesitated. She couldn't help it. What she was about to say was going to sound crazy.

' You have to tell him.' Sirius whispered. Hermione growled in her head, making Sirius laugh.

"When I felt the pulling, I didn't let Sirius go. I pulled him back with me. Now he's in my body too." She whispered. Harry's face went blank.

"You can't be serious." Harry told her, his voice disbelieving.

'Well, I am in here too… So I guess that kind of makes her Sirius too.' Sirius' voice echoed. Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"But I am Harry. And I can prove it." She told him. She looked as if she was thinking hard.

'Sirius… What was the first gift you ever gave Harry?" She asked in her head. Sirius' laugh rang out in her head.

' I got him a little broom. It only hovered about a foot above the ground, but Lily was furious.' Hermione laughed and she looked at Harry. 'It was for his first birthday.'

"Sirius got you a little broom for your first birthday. Your mother was very angry." She told him. Harry's eyes widened a little bit.

"You can't have known that." Harry whispered. "I haven't told anybody that!" Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Harry." Hermione told him, her own eyes filling with tears. Harry nodded and leaned in to hug her tightly.   
"Oh, 'Mione! Thank you!" Harry breathed, his voice telling her that he was crying. There was a sound behind them, almost like somebody clearing their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a familiar voice. They broke apart and Hermione's eyes landed on Remus Lupin. He gasped when he saw her eyes.

"Moony!" Hermione called out. Remus stopped. Hermione's brow furrowed at her outburst.

"How do you know that name?" Remus asked, stepping forward. Hermione looked at him sheepishly.

'Gee, Moony, suspicious about things as usual! Just like that night at James' house.' Sirius said, laughing in the back of her mind.

"G…Gee, Moony, suspicious about things as usual… Just like that night at J…James' house." Hermione said carefully. Remus' eyes went wide and then his face went pale.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, his voice shaky. Hermione smiled and nodded her head gently. Remus looked at Harry. "What's going on?"

"'Mione brought Sirius back with her… from wherever she was. Now he's in her body too." Harry said, waving his hand flippantly, but his eyes showed how happy he was. Remus walked over to Hermione and looked down into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you really there, Sirius?"

'Of course I am you bloody poofer!' Sirius called out in her mind, his rich, thick laughter filling her mind.

"He says, 'Of course I am you bloody poofer!'" Hermione told him, giggling. Remus stared at her, shocked, for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.   
"You are in there, Padfoot! You bloody wanker!" Remus burst out, hugging Hermione tightly.

'I'll show you wanker!' Sirius growled. Hermione giggled, hugging Remus back.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked, stepping back and wiping a tear from his eyes. He smiled warmly at Hermione.

"I… I'm not sure. We need to figure out a way to get Sirius' body out of the veil." She thought for a moment. "But I'm not sure…"

"We'll find a way, 'Mione." Harry told her. He seemed to look deeper into her. "I promise, Sirius."

'Stop it Harry, or else I'll cry!' Sirius said, a snigger coming through to her.   
"He… He says to stop or he'll cry." Hermione made out between giggles. She looked serious for a moment. "I don't think we should tell anybody though. It… would be weird." Remus and Harry nodded.

"We'll keep it quiet." Harry vowed solemnly. Hermione smiled at her two friends and held both of their hands, getting the comfort from their touch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

endnote: Thank you for reading. I hope you keep on reading. Review please! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will get the next chapter out. I know it was short, but I'm having a little trouble pushing it out. I'll prolly have better luck later on.

Amelie Bonner: Thank you very much

Blackwolfs900: I did, and I'm glad you really liked it.

Redmaui: I'm glad you liked it, and yes, I love that last quote too.

Dracosgurl12007: Thank you.

Mish-vicious: Thanks, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be fun too.

aLiarSays: thank you, and you'll come to find that she wont be able to ignore him.

Gensensu: Yea, he's just in the back of her head, talking…. Sometimes doing things….hehe

JessicaJ: Wow, thanks, lol.

Wickedswanz: Thanks, and I will as long a it's chocolate ice cream.

MissPadfoot101: Thanks.

SiriuslyBwitched: Aww, thanks.

Oukami-wolf: Thanks, lol.

Inmydreamworld: thanks, and I can't tell your or it'll ruin it. But I hope you wont be disappointed.

Evilkitten811: Thanks, and I'll try

Setthetruthfree: thank you very much. That was a wonderful compliment.


End file.
